films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dora the Explorer episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series Dora the Explorer. The show debuted on August 14, 2000 and airs on Nickelodeon's sister channel, Nick Jr., and Nickelodeon's preschool block, Nick Jr. (now Nick Play Date), and has also aired on Comcast's On Demand and CBS. Season 1 (2000-2001) #Legend of Big Red Chicken August 14, 2000 #Lost and Found August 15, 2000 #Hic-Boom-Ohhh August 16, 2000 #Beaches August 17, 2000 #We All Scream for Ice Cream August 18, 2000 #Choo Choo August 21, 2000 #Treasure Island August 22, 2000 #Three Little Piggies August 23, 2000 #The Big River August 24, 2000 #Berry Hunt August 25, 2000 #Wizzle Wishes August 28, 2000 #Grandma's House August 29, 2000 #Surprise! August 30, 2000 #Sticky Tape August 31, 2000 #Bouncing Ball September 1, 2000 #Backpack September 25, 2000 #Bugga Bugga October 10, 2000 #Fish Out of Water October 23, 2000 #Little Star January 22, 2001 #Dora Saves the Prince February 5, 2001 #The Coqui May 1, 2001 #The Chocolate Tree May 2, 2001 #To the Treehouse May 3, 2001 #I Love You May 4, 2001 #Pablo's Flute October 1, 2001 #Call Me, Mr. Riddles October 8, 2001 #Dora's Backpack Adventure October 15, 2001 Season 2 (2002-2003) #28 The Big Storm March 11, 2002 #29 The Magic Stick March 12, 2002 #30 The Missing Piece March 13, 2002 #31 Rojo the Fire Truck March 14, 2002 #32 Lost Squeaky March 15, 2002 #33 Doctor Dora March 26, 2002 #34 The Golden Express April 1, 2002 #35 Mother’s Day May 8, 2002 #36 Lost Map September 16, 2002 #37 Pinto the Pony Express September 18, 2002 #38 The Big Piñata September 19, 2002 #39 The Happy Old Troll September 20, 2002 #40 Super Map October 21, 2002 #41 Click November 5, 2002 #42 Fast, Tico! November 18, 2002 #43 A Present for Santa December 12, 2002 #44 A Letter for Swiper January 20, 2003 #45 Dora the Musician January 27, 2003 #46 Egg Hunt April 20, 2003 #47 Super Spies April 24, 2003 #48 To the Monkey Bars April 28, 2003 #49 Hide and Go Seek May 5, 2003 #50 School Pet May 12, 2003 #51 Quack, Quack! May 19, 2003 #52 Whose Birthday is It? May 26, 2003 #53 The Lost City June 23, 2003 #54 Leon the Circus Lion July 14, 2003 Season 3 (2003-2005) #55 Dora’s Starcatching Adventure September 8, 2003 #56 Dora Has a Little Lamb October 6, 2003 #57 Meet Diego! October 7, 2003 #58 Stuck Truck Octobed 8, 2003 #59 Roberto the Robot October 9, 2003 #60 The Big Potato October 10, 2003 #61 Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! October 13, 2003 #62 Save the Puppies October 14, 2003 #63 Please! October 15, 2003 #64 What Happens Next? October 16, 2003 #65 The Fix it Machine October 17, 2003 #66 Baby Dino October 22, 2003 #67 Baseball Boots October 23, 2003 #68 Boots' Special Day October 24, 2003 #69 To the South Pole October 24, 2003 #70 Journey to the Purple Planet October 24, 2003 #71 Boo! October 29, 2003 #72 Dora Saves the Game November 11, 2003 #73 Pirate Adventure January 27, 2004 #74 The Super Silly Fiesta April 12, 2004 #75 Boots' Cuddly Adventure April 19, 2004 #76 Jobs Day April 20, 2004 #77 Louder April 21, 2004 #78 ABC Animals April 22, 2004 #79 Behind the Making of Fairytale April 23, 2004 #80 Fairytale Adventure September 24, 2004 Season 4 (2004-2005) #081 Daisy La Quinceanera October 11, 2004 #082 Star Catcher October 18, 2004 #083 The Music Teacher November 22, 2004 #084 Shy Rainbow January 10, 2005 #085 Swiper the Explorer January 24, 2005 #086 Star Mountain March 7, 2005 #087 Big Sister Dora March 21, 2005 #088 Super Babies March 28, 2005 #089 Catch the Babies April 4, 2005 #090 Dora’s Got a Puppy April 11, 2005 #091 We’re a Team April 25, 2005 #092 Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine May 9, 2005 #093 Dora and Diego to the Rescue May 23, 2005 #094 A Crown for King Juan el Bobo June 6, 2005 #095 The Mixed Up Seasons June 13, 2005 #096 Best Friends June 20, 2005 #097 Dance to the Rescue June 27, 2005 #098 Save Diego July 4, 2005 #099 Dora’s First Trip July 11, 2005 #100 Baby Jaguar’s Roar July 18, 2005 #101 World Adventure July 25, 2005 #102 Boots to the Rescue August 8, 2005 #103 Baby Crab August 15, 2005 #104 Undercover Dora August 22, 2005 #105 We’re the Best Team Ever August 29, 2005 #106 Dora Saves the Mermaids September 5, 2005 List of Go, Diego, Go! episodes Season 1 (2005-2006) #Rescue of the Red Eyed Tree Frogs September 12, 2005 #Diego Saves the Mommy and Baby Sloth September 19, 2005 #Chinta the Baby Chincilla September 26, 2005 #Diego Saves Baby Humpback Whale October 3, 2005 #Three Little Condors October 10, 2005 #Pepito's Penguin School October 17, 2005 #The Mommy Macaw November 7, 2005 #Journey to Jaguar Mountain November 14, 2005 #Rainforest Race November 24, 2005 #Linda the Libarian January 23, 2006 #A Booboo on the Pygmy Marmoset January 24, 2006 #A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born January 25, 2006 #Cool Water for Ana the Anaconda January 26, 2006 #Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears January 27, 2006 #Moonlight Adventure February 3, 2006 #The Great Dinosaur Rescue March 3, 2006 #Linda the Llama Saves the Carnival March 10, 2006 #The Wolf Pup Rescue June 9, 2006 #Baby Jaguar to The Rescue June 23, 2006 #Save the Sea Turtles July 28, 2006 Season 2 (2006-2007) #21 Little Kinkajou is in Beehive Trouble October 2, 2006 #22 Diego Saves Baby River Dolphin October 3, 2006 #23 Diego and Baby Humpback to The Rescue October 4, 2006 #24 Macky The Macaroni Penguin October 5, 2006 #25 Iguana Sing Along Octobery 6, 2006 #26 Panchita the Prairie Dog November 17, 2006 #27 Diego Saves Christmas December 15, 2006 #28 The Great Jaguar Rescue January 22, 2007 #29 Diego The Hero February 5, 2007 #30 Sammy's Valentine February 14, 2007 #31 The Tapir's Trip Home March 6, 2007 #32 Jorge The Little Hawk Learns to Migrate! March 7, 2007 #33 Giant Octopus to The Rescue March 8, 2007 #34 Great Runner Race March 9, 2007 #35 An Underwater Mystery June 25, 2007 #36 Diego's African Safari July 23, 2007 #37 Save The Otters July 24, 2007 #38 Kicho's Magic Flute July 25, 2007 #39 Save The Crocodile July 26, 2007 #40 The Diego/Wonder Pets Special July 27, 2007 Season 3 (2008-2009) #41 Help Abuelito Plant a New Stawberry Farm March 3, 2008 #42 Rainforest Rhapsody March 4, 2008 #43 Gorilla Fun March 5, 2008 #44 Rhea is an Animal Rescue March 6, 2008 #45 Tuga Helps the Moon March 7, 2008 #46 Willie the Whistling Duck Find a Friend April 18, 2008 #47 Super Flying Squirrel to The Rescue April 25, 2008 #48 Diego and Porcupine Save The Piñata! May 2, 2008 #49 The Bobo's Mother's Day May 9, 2008 #50 It's a Bug's World May 16, 2008 #51 Help Baby Monarch Get to the Festival May 23, 2008 #52 Save The Giant Tortoises June 6, 2008 #53 Alicia and Whitetail to the Rescue June 13, 2008 #54 Manatee's Mermaid Rescue August 20, 2008 #55 Freddie the Fruit Bat Saves Halloween October 27, 2008 #56 Egyptian Camel Adventure November 21, 2008 #57 A New Flamingo Adventure June 5, 2009 #58 The Live Show June 26, 2009 #59 Making of Magical Missions September 4, 2009 #60 Great Polar Bear Rescue September 18, 2009 Season 4 (2009-2010) #61 Diego Reunites Hippo and Oxpecker October 5, 2009 #62 Diego's Orangutan Rescue October 26, 2009 #63 Where's Okapi's Rescue November 9, 2009 #64 Puffin Fish Adventure November 23, 2009 #65 Diego's Ringed Seal Adventure March 15, 2010 #66 The Giant Panda Express March 16, 2010 #67 Bengal Tiger Makes a Wish March 17, 2010 #68 Leaping Lemurs March 18, 2010 #69 Diego Saves The Beavers March 19, 2010 #70 Ocean Animal Rescue April 23, 2010 #71 Welcome Home Lion Club May 3, 2010 #72 Ultimate League May 17, 2010 #73 The International Rescue League May 28, 2010 #74 Diego Rescues Prince Vicuna August 9, 2010 #75 Koala's Birthday Hug August 10, 2010 #76 To Babysit a Bobo August 11, 2010 #77 Help The Rescue Center August 12, 2010 #78 Cotton Top Tamarin Cave Rescue August 13, 2010 #79 Saving the World August 20, 2010 #80 Diego's Fiercest Animals August 27, 2010 Category:Lists of television series episodes